kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Taisou Gikyoku
Taisou Gikyoku is a character song for Undertaker. It is sung by Junichi Suwabe. Lyrics Kanji= 穢れた子羊たちに　永遠の安息を与えたもう 今やすらかに眠れ イッヒッヒッヒッヒ　ヒッヒッヒ さあおいで 『小生に葬られるお客さんは幸せモノだ 小生の手によって、 人生最後の幕を飾れるんだからねぇ』 だれも逃がれる道はない 無常なる世の運命（さだめ） イッヒッヒッヒッヒ　ヒッヒッヒ つぎはあなた 『それにしても物騒な世の中、 悪魔にもできない残酷な結末、 まぁ小生にとっては おもしろい限りだけどねぇ』 唖唖、残虐無慈悲な　人の世は愚か 『さあつぎのお客さんがきたよ かわいがってあげようかねぇ』 悲鳴と 『おやおや内臓がこんなにも… いまキレイにしてあげるよぉ』 絶望 うずまく非情に満ちた現世（せかい） 運命物語る屍（かわね） 『どうしてこうなったか知りたいかい？ すべてはシネマティックレコードが 映しだすとおり。』 自ら招いた宿業が　自ら裁きを与うのさ たとえ天使に請い願えども　たとえ悪魔にその身を売れど すべてのモノが裁かれる　すべてのモノが朽ち果てる さあ　破滅！　ＡＭＥＮ！ 破滅！　ＡＭＥＮ！ イッヒッヒッヒッヒ　ヒッヒッヒ つぎはあなた… さあおいで… 『さあ、あなたは小生のもとに来たるべき 最期の時までにこれから何をなされよう。 ご用心ご用心…』 |-| Romaji= Kegareta kohitsuji-tachi ni Eien no ansoku wo ataeta mou Ima yasuraka ni nemure Ihihihihi Hihihi Saa oide "Shousei ni houmurareru okyakusan wa shiawasemono da Shousei no te ni yotte, Jinsei saigo no maku wo kazarerun'dakara nee" Dare mo nogareru michi wa nai Mujounaru yo no sadame Ihihihihi Hihihi Tsugi wa anata "Sore ni shite mo bussou na yo no naka, Akuma ni mo dekinai zankoku na ketsumatsu, Maa shousei ni totte wa Omoshiroi kagiri dakedo nee" Aa, zangyaku mujihi na Hito no yo wa oroka "Saa tsugi no okyakusan ga kita yo Kawaigatte ageyou ka nee" Himei to "Oya oya naizou ga konna ni mo... Ima kirei ni shite ageru yoo" Zetsubou Uzumaku hijou ni michita sekai Unmei monogataru kabane "Doushite kou natta ka shiritai kai? Subete wa CINEMATIC RECORD ga Utsushidasu toori." Mizukara maneita shukugou ga Mizukara sabaki wo atau no sa Tatoe tenshi ni koinegaedo mo Tatoe akuma ni sono mi wo uredo Subete no mono ga sabakareru Subete no mono ga kuchihateru Saa Hametsu! AMEN! Hametsu! AMEN Ihihihihi Hihihi Tsugi wa anata... Saa oide... "Saa, anata wa shousei no moto ni kitarubeki Saigo no toki made ni kore kara nani wo nasareyou. Goyoujin goyoujin..." |-| English= To the sullied corrupted lambs, I hand down eternal repose. Now fall into a peaceful slumber. Ahehehe hehehe, now come to me. "My guests are lucky to be buried by my humble self. Through the hands of my humble self, they are able to decorate the final curtain of their life." There is no way to escape for anyone, as this is the fate of this transient world. Ahehehe hehehe, you are next. "But society certainly has gotten dangerous; it'll have an end too cruel even for the demons. Oh well, if you ask my humble self, all it matters is that it be interesting." Ah, the brutal and merciless human world is so foolish. "Now the next guest has arrived. Maybe I should display some lovely affection!" Shrieks of pain and... "Oh my goodness, the internal organs have become... Let me clean everything up for you right now." ...despair. In a world filled with whirling heartlessness, the corpses tell countless stories of their fate. "Do you wish to know how you've become like this? Taking a look at your cinematic record will answer all your questions for you." You yourself invited in the bad karma, and you landed yourself this judgment. Even if you were to beg the angels, even if you were to sell yourself to the demons, everyone will eventually be judged, and everyone will eventually rot away. Now! Destruction! Amen! Destruction! Amen! Ahehehe hehehe... You are next... so come to me... "So from now on until the final moment of your life, where you'll come to my humble self, what would you like to do? Please think carefully, very carefully..." Navigation pl:Taisō gikyoku Category:Character Songs